Significant innovation and technology development has occurred in recent years in relation to the design of passenger service vehicles. In particular, there has been a continued drive towards providing vehicles that allow for reduced weight and running costs, improved passenger capacity and ergonomics, improved fuel efficiency and improved fuel capacity, etc., while at the same time maintaining or improving the safety of those vehicles.
Some passenger service vehicles comprise upper and lower decks to accommodate more passengers. These vehicles are commonly referred to as double-deck vehicles. Passenger staircases are provided to allow passengers to move between those decks.
This background serves only to set a scene to allow a skilled reader to better appreciate the following description. Therefore, none of the above discussion should necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that that discussion is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the invention may or may not address one or more of the background issues.